


太阳依旧升起

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Relationships: 安藤诚明/与那城奖, 本田康祐/安藤诚明, 本田康祐/白岩瑠姬
Kudos: 9





	太阳依旧升起

我被伤到了 现在才缓过来

我也要报社 让大家一起痛（我疯了）

都是我dream的 是黑安和本田的时间 是友谊✓

含船桨 父母成分 基于现实的ooc

准备好💔了吗

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

海浪声接连不停，冲击着两人的耳膜。

“噗嗤”啤酒罐开的声响也在这黑夜里格外响亮。

微弱的星光，不足以让别人发现岸边的礁石上坐着的两个人。

比赛结束后，安藤主动走到本田身边问他要去喝酒吗，本田有些诧异，他转头望向远处还在接受采访的与那城，再回头看到低垂着眼眸的安藤。

“好啊，去哪喝？”

本田原以为是之后的几天，两人约在居酒屋不醉不归，没想到安藤立马向东京的友人借了车，在随便一个便利店扛了一箱啤酒。凌晨三点，轿车飞速向海岸边奔去。

本田打开第一罐啤酒。

“没想到你行动力这么强，说走就走。”

“那是，人生苦短，想到了就要去做。”

安藤打开了第二罐。

“谢谢你答应和我一起喝酒，我这个请求很无理吧，大晚上的拉人出来吹海风。”

“我们之间不需要道谢，看看大海也挺好的，心里会平静很多。”

安藤注意到本田将脖子上的围巾多绕了一圈，跑回车上拿了条毛毯。安藤一如既往的细心让本田的情感有些复杂。

海浪声又大了起来，让人心躁。

本田捏着啤酒罐，犹豫良久，打破了两人沉默喝酒的僵局。“我看到了，与那城在接受泷泽他们采访的时候，他一直看着这边。太远了，我看不太清他的表情，但他一定在哭。”安藤又喝了一口酒，想说的话混着微凉的酒精全部进入腹中。

他当然知道，只是故意不去看而已。

他在安慰哭成泪人的今西、港人，他不敢回头。

短短一条路，他走得再慢，30秒也足够了。

一边是聚光灯，是欢呼，是雀跃。

另外一边是黑暗，是落寞，是不甘。

这条路，也许就是相交线中唯一的相交点，之后渐行渐远。

他怎么会不知道。

“你告诉他你的心意了吗？”本田轻声说着，像怕破坏一个美好的梦境。

“没有。以后也不会告诉他的。”知道安藤和与那城非常要好的人很多，但知道他们双向暗恋的，也只有本田和白岩，还都被下了封口令绝对不能泄露，导致当事人到最后的最后，也没有在一起。

一片黑暗中，看不清安藤的神情。

本田后悔不已，顺带在心里责怪了一下平时嘴很碎但关键时刻不掉链子的白岩。

想起白岩，本田又打开了一罐酒，安藤见状，问：“你和白岩怎么样了？”

“我们约好，如果一起出道，就做最亲近的队友；如果我没出道，那么就是最亲密的朋友。分手是一定的。”

“这个约定是为了白岩吗？”

“不，算是为了我们两个。”

他知道他出道的机会渺茫，除非出现奇迹。

最后奇迹也没有出现，流下的眼泪也没有改变历史。

但白岩不一样，他是永恒闪耀的星。他知道不应只由他一个拥有看星星的权利，这是不公平的。

和白岩跳一次对称位，站在白岩背后唱一次歌，就很满足了，最好的分手礼物。

海平线上开始出现光亮，细碎的光线逐渐驱逐了夜色。

本田看着衣着单薄的安藤，决定和他共用一条毛毯。两人肩抵着肩取暖，距离感的减少让他们慢慢从低沉的氛围脱离，话也变多了起来。

“之前跳bo的时候，我也不知道与那城要临时加动作，你的眼神可太吓人了。”

“难道不应该盯着你们两个吗！你明明知道我喜欢奖，还和他跳这么色 气的舞，你要是敢表现出一点点愉快你就接受我80kg握力的问好吧。”

“别说了，瑠姬在后台的笑容让我睡不着。他还故意和中本贴脸来刺激我，我还不能生气，不然要被他念叨到天亮。”

“奖还一天学你做肌肉kiss，看vtr的时候还一直揽着你，你们什么时候这么熟了？”

“安藤，你信我，我真的只喜欢瑠姬，我对与那城没有任何非分之想……”

两人笑闹着，迎来了12日的朝阳。壮美的景色，让两人不禁安静下来。

“你会回海上吗？”

“不知道，有可能不会吧。也许试着找个可以演戏的地方，总有一天能再遇到奖。”

“那我可等着你在电视剧里出现了。”

“你开个舞蹈教室吧，要是白岩他们有一天请你去编舞呢。”

“梦想还是要有的，或许只是奇迹来得晚一点。”

太阳依旧会升起，他们终究会相遇。

End

-

-

-

父母爱情我自主be了所以承受得住 船桨真的太痛了 我痛到不能呼吸 磕cp最痛的一对 黑安的直视前方 奖的泪流不止 都给我插了好几刀 奖的采访真情实意到我在课上无声哭泣 

感谢pdj这几个月带来的快乐 感谢让我看到这么多好弟弟 感谢让我遇到本田 以后我也不会搞jo了 希望大家都有个好的前程

不再见👋🏻


End file.
